runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal dragon
The Crystal Dragon is the strongest metal dragon of all(tie with the Barrows dragon). It drops Crystal Bows, -Halberds, -Shields, -Seeds and much more... You need an agility level of 50 and a slayer level of 70 to be able to hurt this monster. You also need to have done the Crystal City Quest to kill them. This Dragon is a mineralic dragon. It is located in the Slayerdungeon of Priffdinas in the last room. It is possible that while entering the last room in the dungeon the player may fight Barrows dragon instead. This monster has an extremely high defense, but you will find that you're able to hit it more often with a higher agility level (includes melee, ranged and magic). It has a long range "Crystal breath" attack. This attack has been known to hit as high as 1000, 450 with only a antifire potion 250 with only a dragonfire shield, and with a Supreme Dragonfire shield all of the crystal breathe is absorbed. Long range attack (forming a crystal arrow hitting up to 850) and an very accurate melee attack (hitting up to 780). An anti-fire shield has no effect against this dragon, as it's crystaline-firebreath is destroying it immediately. Because the dragon is known to teleport itself arround the area it is advised that you fight it with magic. Another reason for facing the dragon with magic is because it has an even higher defense against range attacks. It has been reported that even players with 99 range, 99 agility, some of the best range equipment, eagle eye prayer and an extreme range potion cannot hit them often enough to kill it (about 1 hit in 5 shots). A good tactic is to pray against range and Blood Barrage it to heal yourself. Making it unable to move does not stop it from teleporting, but unsurprisingly, using the teleblock spell will. This dragon is sometimes set as a slayer assignment, giving 5000 Slayer exp, but you only have to kill one each task. (This is a slayer challange given from Sarixs or Radiver Jonesta when you get a dragon assignment. So it is possible to get two crystal dragon tasks (or even more) in a row. The Crystal Dragon (along with the Barows dragon) have an extremely rare chance of droping a Supreme draconic visage, and It is also known do drop Elemental runes (These are still not tradeable). Locations Currently, the only locations where it can be found is in the Slayer dungeon of Priffdinas and the The Forgotten Cavern. You can enter the Slayer dungeon without the Crystal City quest, but can not kill them without starting the said quest. The Slayer dungeon is still a better way to slay them, as the dungeon is individual for each player and only the Dragons in the Slayer dungeon may drop the Crown of Seren and the Amulet of Seren and have a higher chance for any other rare drop. Recommended Equipment ;Armour : *Headgear **Torva full helm / Verac's helm / Helm of Neitiznot / Ancient Helm *Body **Torva platebody / Pernix body / Armadyl Chestplate / Karil's leathertop / Elite void top / Yellow dragonhide body *Legs **Torva platelegs / Pernix chaps / Armadyl chainskirt / Karil's leatherskirt / Elite void robe / Yellow dragonhide chaps *Shield **Void shield (highly recomended to bring a Super antifire potion with this) / Supreme Dragonfire shield(highly recomended) > Dragonfire shield *Gloves **Gloves (barrows) / Gloves (dragon) / Skeletal gloves / Yellow dragonhide vambraces *Boots **Ranger Boots / Infinity Boots / Bandos Boots / Dragon boots *Neck **Amulet of Fury / Amulet of Glory *Cape **Ava's alerter / Ava's accumulator / Fire cape / Soul wars cape / Skillcape (t) / Cape of omnipotency *Ranged Weapons **Chaotic crossbow / Rune crossbow / Zaryte bow / Dragon crossbow *Melee Weapons **Chaotic equipment / Any godsword / Korasi's sword / The Void Sword / Outcast Sword / Liquid Sword / Blood Sword *Rings **Ring of wealth / Fremennik rings / Ring of life *Summoning **Pack Yak / War tortoise / Unicorn stallion / Spirit Terrorbird / Titans Inventory: *Sanfew serum *Runes for teleblock *Overload potions *Super antifire *Teleport to house tablet (or any one-click teleport) *Food: Seal or above *Super restore / Extreme restore potions *Super prayer potions *Recover special potions Drops 100% Weapons and Armour Runes Arrows Charms Always 11 at once Other Trivia *The Crystal Dragon is known to drop dragon armour more often then dragon weapons, making it the counterpart of the Barrows dragon. *At least 5 of these dragons must be slayed to wield the almighty Outcast Sword. The player will get a message saying: "You hear a chime coming from the sword you picked up from the Outcast." *As with all followers of Seren, this Dragon will become passive if the player is wearing the Crown of Seren. *The Crystal Dragon used to drop the crystal anchor but does not any more due to an update. *People believed that the crystal dragon was to be the equivalent of the Barrows dragon until the barrows dragon was been released. *Within the barrows dragon release, a new wallpaper has been released too, showing the crystal and the barrows dragon fighting high in the sky. This is maybe a hint to a new quest, connecting the Isafdar- with the Morytania Quest series. *At its release, there has been a bug which caused the dragon not to teleport correctly. It was acting like a abyssal demon, which made it much easier to melee. This bug has been fixed just 4 hours later. *The Crystal Dragon is currently the first dragon not being a chromatic nor being a metal dragon. Jagex states that it is a new sort of dragon. In fact, it is a It is a Mineralic Dragon. *After the The Forgotten Cavern update, there was a bug that caused the dragon always to max hit. Instead of showing the max hit, it showed a part of the max hit damage variable in Java code which was hit.crystal_dragon.range all over the damage splash (sometimes there was fire or crush instead of the range). Upon taking this much damage, the victim would have all his stats to 0. Instead of dieing, the player would have null/* HP (*is the player's HP level, It did not show a '0', it showed 'null'). She/He and was unable to regenerate. Engaging in combat with these stat and taking 0 damage could still kill you. This had since been one of the most dangerous bugs in runescape. It has been fixed about 3 and a half hours later. If you ate any food or other HP boosting things,while having 'null' HP you would have died too. External Links Category:Mineral Dragon